This invention generally relates to the field of electrical contactors and, more particularly, to a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by an electrical contactor connected to a mounting panel.
Contactor assemblies are used in electrical applications, such as aircraft power distribution systems, where power and current flow control of a multi-phase power distribution system is required. A contactor assembly typically has a panel on which several electrical contactors are mounted. Known mounting assemblies used to mount electrical contactors to the panels are constructed of thermally and electrically resistive materials, such as plastics or FR-4 for example.
Each of the contactors is connected to an electrical bus bar with a plurality of mounting posts such that current flows through the contactor and the corresponding bus bar whenever the contactor is in a closed position. In conventional assemblies, electrical leads extending from the contactor are arranged in contact with an adjacent end of the mounting posts to electrically and thermally couple the contactor to the bus bars. Imperfections in the contact surfaces of the leads and mounting posts may result in inconsistency in the voltage drop and therefore increased electrical resistance between the contactor and the bus bar. As a result, this variability can add to the amount of waste heat generates that needs to be dissipated.